It can be desirable for web browsers to provide full-fidelity renditions of the documents. In order to provide full-fidelity renditions for some documents, a web server must run code, such a legacy code, in which the documents were written. However, such code can sometimes contain vulnerabilities that make the application subject to attack from malicious users.